<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you like a cup of tea? by MissYamazaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034974">Would you like a cup of tea?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYamazaki/pseuds/MissYamazaki'>MissYamazaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Levi Ackerman, BoyxBoy, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Professor Erwin Smith, Smut, Yaoi, erwinxlevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYamazaki/pseuds/MissYamazaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adesso mi parve che a separarci ci fosse un mondo intero, anche se era così vicino che potevo sentire il calore che si levava dalla sua pelle” Poteva un libro essere così fedele alla realtà che stava vivendo? scrollò la testa per liberarsi da quel pensiero ma più tentava di farlo, più quel pensiero si infilava nella mente e resisteva, rimaneva attaccato al suo cervello logorandolo dall'interno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you like a cup of tea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La schiena chinata sulla cattedra, lo sguardo sconsolato sul volto mentre osservava il disastroso compito in classe che teneva tra le mani.</p>
<p>Levi lo osservava dallo stipite della porta, lo osservava con cura, con meticolosità quasi millimetrica.</p>
<p>L'uomo che aveva in fronte si chiama "Erwin Smith", biondo, alto, massiccio, tutto fuorché il classico giapponese, aveva il volto stanco, lo si notava dalle profonde occhiaie che si intravedevano da sotto gli occhiali.</p>
<p>"Dovrei pulire" aveva soffiato malevole poggiato allo stipite della porta.</p>
<p>Ogni fine settimana si ripeteva la stessa storia, lui doveva pulire quell'aula, l'ultima della giornata fortunatamente e poi se ne sarebbe potuto andare a casa, mentre quell'altro si disperava per il quantitativo di errori presenti negli scritti, non degnandolo neppure di uno sguardo.</p>
<p>"Non capisco..non capisco davvero" sussurrava spesso tra sé e sé. Sembrava perso in un mondo a se stante, solo quando si accorgeva che stava diventando troppo buio per riuscire a continuare nelle sue discussioni solitarie, si alzava, stiracchiava il suo corpo dannatamente grosso, prendeva la valigetta e si dileguava con la sua nuova auto fiammante tra le strade di Tokio. <em>Fare il professore doveva essere molto remunerativo</em> pensò osservando la sua auto da lontano.</p>
<p>Non avevano mai avuto quello che si poteva definire una vera e propria discussione, solo qualche sbuffo di tanto in tanto, qualche frase sussurrata, mai un ciao, un buongiorno, Levi entrava in quell'aula angusta, apriva le finestre per farla arieggiare cominciando subito dopo a sbattere i cancellini fuori dalla finestra fregandosene del secondo soggetto presente. Puliva, sistemava, ramazzava a terra e poi se ne andava come era entrato, non un ciao, un arrivederci, nulla di nulla.</p>
<p>Per la terza settimana consecutiva si era verificato sempre lo stesso avvenimento, entrava, puliva e se ne usciva senza dire una parola.</p>
<p>"Come ti chiami?" Erwin lo stava osservando da dietro la cattedra sommerso come sempre dalla sua pila di fogli, gli occhiali grandi posati sul naso, il volto stanco, affranto.</p>
<p>"Levi" gli aveva semplicemente risposto.</p>
<p>"Quindi la voce ce l'hai" lo aveva rimbeccato il più grande.</p>
<p>"Devo pulire, esci! Quella cattedra è sudicia, sono settimane che non riesco a pulirla, sei sempre tra i piedi"</p>
<p>"Oh sono davvero dispiaciuto di averti creato problemi, mi chiamo Erwin Smith, é un piacere fare la tua conoscenza" porgendogli la mano in segno di cortesia.</p>
<p>"Io sono Levi, ora esci, mi sei tra i piedi!" Non degnandosi neppure di stringergli la mano tesa.</p>
<p>La loro prima conversazione era iniziata e terminata con quelle poche e semplici parole. Poche parole che al piu' piccolo non diedero dispiacere o altro, anzi, attendeva quel momento con talmente tanta curiosità che non appena il biondo in fronte a sé, aprì bocca fu come estasiato, era curioso di sapere se oltre a quelle spesse lenti vi era anche una voce altrettanto interessante, come si era immaginato in quelle giornate in cui aveva avuto il solo il "piacere" di osservarlo.</p>
<p>Le settimane si susseguirono, Settembre passò veloce portandosi con se anche il mese successivo, lasciando spazio alle giornate sempre più fredde del mese di Novembre. L'estate a Levi non era mai piaciuta, il fascino delle foglie, dei loro colori che variavano dal verde al rosso, la neve che cadeva, sorseggiare una tazza di the mentre leggeva un buon libro quatto sotto una pesante coperta di lana, erano quelle le cose che più amava. Non desiderava null'altro.</p>
<p>Era un venerdì qualunque di una settimana qualunque del mese di Novembre. Non appena arrivò davanti all'aula con il suo carrello fornito di tutto l'occorrente per la pulizie, notò con somma sorpresa, qualcosa che nelle settimane precedenti non era mai accaduto.<br/>L'assenza di Erwin alla cattedra era qualcosa di così raro che Levi strabuzzò gli occhi pensando ad una allucinazione, era diventato anch'esso senza rendersene conto parte della sua routine. Non vi era traccia dell'uomo, che nonostante il suo silenzio e i suoi sussurri, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, gli teneva compagnia.</p>
<p>Sul tavolo vi erano fogli sparsi e l'inseparabile penna rossa. Al lato dove vi era poggiata la valigetta di pelle, un libro dalla copertina interessante, il titolo recitava "La canzone di Achille", Levi con cura lo prese tra le mani, lo sfogliò brevemente, annusando l'odore idilliaco che fuoriusciva delle pagine di quel libro nuovo di pacca. La lettura, oltre al disturbo ossessivo compulsivo creato dallo sporco, era una delle sue più grandi passioni.</p>
<p>"Puoi prenderlo se ti interessa - una voce da dietro lo aveva rimbeccato - narra della storia d'amore tra due uomini d'altri tempi, è davvero molto bello e toccante"</p>
<p>Levi rimase di pietra. "Quindi oltre alla matematica hai anche altri interessi"</p>
<p>"Si sai com'è, vivere solo di quello non da molte soddisfazioni a quanto pare" Levi notò la quantità di cancellature presenti nel foglio proprio accanto al libro.</p>
<p>"Immagino, togli tutto, devo pulire" soffiò serafico.</p>
<p>"Da quanti anni fai questo lavoro?"</p>
<p>"10 anni" <em>perché gli stava dando così tanta</em> <em>corda?</em> non voleva amici, non ne aveva bisogno, <strong>lui non aveva bisogno di nessuno.</strong></p>
<p>"Facendo due conti dovremmo avere la stessa età, hai 30 anni quindi"</p>
<p>"Tsk..devo pulire esci!" Non permetteva a nessuno di fargli domande sulla propria vita personale, la considerava perlopiù una mancanza di rispetto, non per questo era solo come un cane, qualche scopata occasionale e nulla più.</p>
<p>Quella era stata la seconda volta che nel giro di mesi si erano rivolti la parola, nuovamente la stessa storia, poche parole, bilanciate, la sua risata appena accennata. L'unica differenza invisibile ad occhio umano era il cuore di Levi che batteva all'impazzita nel petto pronto ad esplodere da un momento all'altro.</p>
<p>Quando quell'uomo uscì dalla porta, prima del previsto fortunatamente, sospirò grato nella speranza che il suo interlocutore non avesse percepito la stessa tensione che aveva percepito lui, non era abituato a qualcuno che si faceva gli affari suoi, che gli chiedeva la sua età e se gli piacesse un qualcosa di particolare.</p>
<p>Era un uomo solitario e così lo sarebbe stato per il resto della sua vita. Non aveva bisogno di nessuno se non di se stesso e delle sue cose.</p>
<p>Il giorno seguente la storia si ripeté senza differenza, l'unica da potersi definire tale era un pacchetto finemente composto posto proprio al centro della cattedra poggiato sopra ad una pila di documenti. Lui non c'era.</p>
<p><em>Sarà l'ennesimo regalo di un alunna innamorata</em>, pensò di getto, poi, per puro caso lesse il nome sul biglietto <em>"Per Levi", </em>tremò mentre tra le mani teneva quel pacchetto, <em>che fosse uno scherzo? cosa siamo bambini delle elementari? tutto ciò era davvero di pessimo gusto!</em></p>
<p><em>Sc</em>artò con cura quel piccolo incarto rosso, le mani tremavano, il fiato sospeso, al suo interno, vi trovò il libro che aveva visionato il giorno precedente, e un secondo biglietto, una calligrafia elegante si intravedeva, la stessa con la quale era stato scritto il suo nome.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sono certo che ti piacerà molto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Erwin Smith"</em>
</p>
<p>Il giorno precedente era uscito prima solo per andare a comprare quel libro, ne era certo.</p>
<p>Lo ripose con cura lì dove lo aveva trovato, non avrebbe accettato nessun tipo di regalo da quell'uomo né tantomeno da nessun altro. Era benissimo in grado di andare a comprarlo da solo, se e solo se, gli fosse realmente piaciuto.</p>
<p>"Non ti piace?" Una voce da dietro lo fece sobbalzare.</p>
<p>"Sono in grado di andare a comprarlo da solo" sputò velenoso.</p>
<p>"Te l'ho preso in segno di scuse per il disturbo che ti creo sempre"</p>
<p>"Non disturbi, basta che ti sposti, devo pulire"</p>
<p>"Mi farebbe davvero piacere se tu accettassi" la voce calma, pacata, un sorriso di scuse appena accennato sul volto, una mano a grattarsi il capo.</p>
<p>"Mi sono trasferito qui da qualche mese, non conosco nessuno, tu sei stato una delle prime persone a rivolgermi la parola"</p>
<p>"E quindi?"</p>
<p>"E quindi nulla, volevo solo ringraziarti, non per forza ci devono essere secondi fini in quello che si fa, Levi prendi quel libro, non ti mangia" lo pregò nuovamente.</p>
<p>Al moro stava scoppiando il cuore nel petto mentre il biondo lo stava pregando, <em>cosa gli stava succedendo?</em> La prima persona gentile che incontrava e subito di comportava come uno di quegli studenti innamorati sotto San Valentino.</p>
<p>"Va bene, va bene lo prendo! Smettila di pregare, ora esci che devo pulire"</p>
<p>"Tu hai qualche altra passione oltre alle pulizie?"</p>
<p><em>No, vattene brutto stronzo, non rompermi le</em> <em>palle,</em> era quello che la sua bocca avrebbe voluto rispondere, eppure uscì qualcos'altro.</p>
<p>"Pulisco..e bevo the nero" <em>perché gli stava dicendo tutte queste cose? Perché si stava aprendo così tanto con uno sconosciuto? Doveva stare zitto, doveva chiudere quella dannata bocca.</em></p>
<p>"Deve essere interessante la tua vita! - Lo schernì l'altro, un mezzo sorriso sul volto pronto a scoppiare in una risata - a domani" prendendo subito dopo tutti i suoi documenti e uscendo dall'aula.</p>
<p>Osservò il libro sul tavolo per più di un quarto d'ora prima di fidarsi e prenderlo nuovamente tra le mani. <em>Potrei anche fidarmi</em> <em>per stavolta, solo per questa volta. Cosa potrebbe mai succedere? Devo solo leggerlo.</em></p>
<p>Divorò tutte quelle pagine in due soli giorni, aveva messo da parte le pulizie, il the nero e tutte le sue abitudini, si era seduto sulla poltrona la sera non appena era arrivato a casa e non era riuscito più a scollare gli occhi di dosso a quelle pagine, più leggeva più il suo cuore veniva rapito da quei due uomini, amanti, amici finiti nella più misera delle tragedie.</p>
<p>"Era molto bello, avevi ragione" non si erano detti null'altro quel giorno, né un ciao, né un buongiorno, ormai solita e consolidata routine quotidiana, gli erano semplicemente sfuggite quelle cinque parole dalla bocca mentre spazzava tra i banchi.</p>
<p>"Sono davvero molto felice, immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto" il sorriso più bello e compiaciuto sul volto, gli occhi azzurri brillanti lo osservavano da lontano, una mano poggiata sul mento, lo osservava a distanza per paura di poter fare quel qualcosa di più che lo infastidisse troppo.</p>
<p>"Sei molto bello" se ne era uscito così dal nulla.</p>
<p>"Non dire cazzate!" Gli aveva risposto l'altro indispettito, pensando fosse l'ennesimo modo di prenderlo in giro.</p>
<p>"Non sto scherzando, ti trovo davvero molto bello" Erwin si alzò dalla scrivania, tolse gli occhiali poggiandoli con cura sul tavolo.</p>
<p>"Esci, devo pulire" neppure si era accorto che al posto di uscire dalla porta principale lo aveva raggiunto e ora se ne stava poggiando ad un banco proprio dietro di lui, solo quando trascinando la scopa verso di sé si erano scontrati.</p>
<p>"ti puoi leva-" gli si bloccò letteralmente l'ultima parola in gola, erano solo a qualche centimetro di distanza, poteva sentire l'odore del suo alito, sapeva di menta.</p>
<p>Lo vide avvicinarsi sempre più, una mano andò a posarsi sulla sua guancia accarezzandolo dolcemente sotto lo zigomo, sempre più vicino, sempre più pronto a commettere quell'errore che non avrebbe permesso. <strong>Lui stava bene da solo.</strong></p>
<p>"NO - urlò per staccarsi e distogliere lo sguardo - vattene" il fiato corto di entrambi aleggiava insieme ad un silenzio mortale.</p>
<p>Non si erano detti una parola dopo quell'evento, Levi si era rimesso a pulire mentre Erwin se ne era andato lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri, non un ciao, un arrivederci. Due perfetti sconosciuti.</p>
<p>In quell'esatto momento gli venne in mente la frase letta solo qualche giorno prima che descriveva alla perfezione quel momento idilliaco.</p>
<p>"Adesso mi parve che a separarci ci fosse un mondo intero, anche se era così vicino che potevo sentire il calore che si levava dalla sua pelle” <em>Poteva un libro essere così fedele</em> <em>alla realtà che stava vivendo</em>? scrollò la testa per liberarsi da quel pensiero ma più tentava di farlo, più quel pensiero si infilava nella mente e resisteva, rimaneva attaccato al suo cervello logorandolo dall'interno.</p>
<p>Non è possibile, no, lui stava bene da solo, stava bene con se stesso, le proprie abitudini, i suoi oggetti, le sue cose, non aveva nessuna necessità di qualcun altro nella sua vita eppure <em>perché lo desiderava</em> <em>così tanto?</em> <em>Come poteva quell'essere, quello sconosciuto con delle semplici parole e gentilezze avergli stravolto la vita, come poteva, come ci riusciva e perché il suo cuore ora batteva furioso come quello del protagonista del libro?</em></p>
<p>Mollò a terra la scopa che teneva tra le mani cominciando a correre come un forsennato, <em>lo avrebbe raggiunto? avrebbe fatto in tempo?</em> pregò di sì.</p>
<p>Lo trovò vicino alla sua auto intento a cercare le chiavi nella sua valigetta di pelle.</p>
<p>"Baciami" lo aveva pregato con il fiato corto, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava ad un ritmo accelerato, non si sa per la corso o per l'agitazione del momento.</p>
<p>"Ne sei sicuro? Poco fa-" e non gli diede tempo di finire la frase che con il pugno chiuso a stringere la camicia e la cravatta lo aveva tirato a se per poi baciarlo appassionatamente.</p>
<p>Le loro lingue danzavano come in un ballo movimentato e rude allo stesso tempo, danzavano come due amanti che avevano atteso ore prima di potersi finalmente osservare.</p>
<p>Si staccarono controvoglia dopo poco, non era il luogo adatto per certe effusioni, il buio invernale e la scarsa illuminazione aveva agito da collaboratori perfetti, ma non potevano andare oltre. Per Levi sarebbe stato già fin troppo, si era spinto oltre la sua zona sicura senza neppure pensarci su troppo.</p>
<p>"Te ne stai pentendo?" il biondo lo aveva anticipato.</p>
<p>"No - aveva sussurrato- e tu?" lo sguardo basso, il lieve rossore sulla punta delle orecchie, non voleva dare a vedere il suo imbarazzo.</p>
<p>"Non attendevo altro da mesi" lo osserva dall'alto verso il basso Erwin, non attendeva altro da mesi perché per lui era stato amore a prima vista, un amore struggente che non ti lascia vivere sereno, di quelli che ti fanno pensare all'altro giorno e notte.</p>
<p>Il più piccolo non si era mai accorto dei suoi sguardi fugaci, delle sue impercettibili erezioni quando si abbassava mostrando un sedere perfetto. Si era morso le labbra molte volte prima di quella sera dove aveva tentato di baciarlo, si era ripetuto a se stesso che forse, era giunto il momento di fare quel passo in più, quel passo che fino a qualche minuto prima sembrava un abisso insormontabile.<br/>Aveva atteso fin troppo prima di rischiare il tutto per tutto. Bramava quelle carni sin da quando quel minuscolo corpo aveva varcato la soglia di quella porta il suo primo giorno di lavoro, voleva averlo solo per sé, voleva farlo suo.</p>
<p>"Gradiresti un the stasera? Stacco tra 10 minuti.." lo aveva detto agendo d'istinto, stupendo Erwin che lo guardò con fare sorpreso.</p>
<p>"Ti aspetto in auto..tra 10 minuti" lo aveva assecondato il più grande con un sorriso in volto.</p>
<p>Mentre faceva ritorno dentro quell'aula un turbine di emozioni lo avvolse, si diede molto spesso dello stupido e dell'idiota in quei pochi minuti disponibili prima della sua finale resa. Non poteva tirarsi nuovamente indietro, lo avrebbe considerato solo come un bipolare con disturbi ossessivi compulsivi. Lo aveva invitato a casa sua e lui aveva accettato senza fiatare, anzi, visto il suo sorriso aveva gradito alla grande. <em>Da quanto tempo qualcuno non metteva piede</em> in <em>quella casa?</em> Molto probabilmente non vi era mai entrato nessuno a parte il proprietario.</p>
<p>Sembrava un uomo condannato al patibolo mentre riponeva il carrello delle pulizie nello sgabuzzino, si era cambiato in fretta e furia accorgendosi troppo tardi che i bottoni della camicia erano stati allacciati in modo disordinato.</p>
<p>"Maledizione!" aveva esclamato non appena se ne era accorto, era già in ritardo senza che si rimettesse a risistemarla, <em>con sopra il</em> <em>maglioncino non si vedrà,</em> pensò poco dopo, mica si sarebbe dovuto spogliare, nessuno lo avrebbe visto.</p>
<p>Indossò il pesante giubbotto e la sciarpa al collo, notando, non appena ebbe passato la porta di ingresso, un vento assurdamente forte seguito da un freddo glaciale che si infilava fino nelle ossa. "Fantastico!" sussurrò infagottandosi ancor di più nella sciarpa calda. Odiava con tutto se stesso sia il freddo eccessivo che il caldo, <em>perché per tutto l'anno non potevano esserci le mezze stagioni con temperature normali?</em></p>
<p>Erwin aveva fatto scaldare la macchina e lo attendeva pronto a partire, per una volta ringrazio il suo tempismo perfetto e il fatto di non dover tornare a casa a piedi.</p>
<p>"Andiamo?" aveva accennato a dire non appena aveva messo il sedere sul sedile riscaldabile della macchina super lussuosa dell'altro. Goduria pura.</p>
<p>"Mi dici dove abiti? sai purtroppo non ho ancora imparato a leggere nella mente" guardandolo con fare dubbioso.</p>
<p>"la via è XXX, ora vai"</p>
<p>"Agli ordini capitano" portandosi poi una mano sulla fronte facendo il saluto militare.</p>
<p>Lungo il tragitto, seppur breve non vi fu mezza parola, la tensione era palpabile, quasi al limite del ridicolo per due persone della loro età. <em>Cosa c'era di così tanto</em> <em>preoccupante nell'andare a casa con un</em> <em>collega a bersi un the?</em> Nulla. <em>Eppure perché pensava insistentemente alla camicia abbottonata in malo modo?</em></p>
<p>Lo osserva guidare, era attento, preciso, le spalle sembravano rilassate poggiate contro il sedile dell'auto, il respiro appena appena affannoso, le mani salde, grandi, ben curate poggiate sul volante.</p>
<p>"Dovremmo essere arrivati" Levi si ridestò come un sogno.</p>
<p>"Si, accosta qui" tremula era la sua voce.</p>
<p>L'appartamento di Levi era finemente arredato, nulla che potesse contraddistinguere l'uomo che era, se non per un'immensa libreria ordinata in sala e una bacheca in cucina con all'interno svariati tipi di the. Dal più aromatico e dolce, al più forte e scuro.</p>
<p>Lo vide riporre sul tavolo della sala due tazze riempite in precedenza con acqua bollente.</p>
<p>"Puoi sederti su quella poltrona - indicandogliela con un dito - Mi sono permesso di sceglierti io il the, penso che ti possa piacere" aggiunse poco dopo, portandosi la tazza bollente tra le labbra come per evitare qualsiasi altro tipo di contatto verbale e non.</p>
<p>"La tua casa é veramente molto bella, non avrei mai immaginato però che fossi un lettore così attento..Dumas, Hemingway.."</p>
<p>"Pensavi, visto il lavoro che faccio che fossi un becero ignorante?" Lo guardò da dietro la tazza con uno sguardo glaciale interrompendo in malomodo il suo discorso.</p>
<p>"Assolutamente no, ti chiedo come mai non me lo hai detto prima, sono quasi invidioso - osservò con cura quell'invidiabile raccolta di libri che gli stava affianco - sono quasi tentato di chiedertene qualcuno"</p>
<p>"Prendili, li ho letti tutti"</p>
<p>"Davvero potrei?" Vide Erwin alzarsi, voltare il capo di poco e poggiare subito dopo il dito su un libro che Levi amava. "Il conte di Montecristo" di Dumas, ho sempre voluto leggerlo"</p>
<p>"Bene, non ti deluderà"</p>
<p>"E tu Levi, tu mi deluderai?" Gli erano uscite senza pensiero quelle parole. Non avevano ancora affrontato l'argomento bacio, si stavano semplicemente ignorando senza tanti se e senza ma. <em>Come potevano due persone del loro calibro passare oltre a cose importati come questo?</em></p>
<p>"Dipende da te, non sono uno facile da gestire"</p>
<p>"Lo vedo, però hai risposto alla mia domanda e poi perché te ne stai lì in piedi? É casa tua rilassati! Perché non vieni qui? Potremmo approfondire quello che stavamo facendo poco fa in quel parcheggio" picchiettando con il palmo della mano sulle sue gambe.</p>
<p>"Cosa sono un bambino da prendere in braccio?" rispose seccato l'altro.</p>
<p>"Se la metti così mi alzo io, non c'é problema!" Con uno scatto felino gli fu vicinissimo al volto.</p>
<p>"Posso?" Levi distolse lo sguardo, la punta delle orecchie aveva cambiato colore e con sé anche le guance.</p>
<p>"Levi, posso?!" Portandogli la mano sotto al mento, facendolo girare verso il suo volto.</p>
<p>Ora erano incatenati l'un l'altro, come poco prima nel parcheggio. Il più piccolo fece a malapena in tempo a mettere la tazza sul tavolo che il biondo lo sollevò da terra.</p>
<p>"Mettimi giù" ordinò repentino.</p>
<p>"Non ci penso neanche, sono così comodo"</p>
<p>"Io no, quindi metti-" non finì il discorso perché la sua bocca fu tappata dalla bocca dell'altro.</p>
<p>"Stai un po' zitto e baciami" quel cambiamento di tono lo aveva elettrizzato a tal punto che sentì i pantaloni farsi stretti.</p>
<p>Si baciarono a lungo, più a lungo di quanto il più piccolo avesse mai immaginato, il the si era freddato ma la temperatura in quella casa era diventata improvvisamente rovente.</p>
<p>"Ora puoi, per favore, mettermi giù?"</p>
<p>"Visto che me lo chiedi per favore" lo adagiò piano a terra come se fosse la cosa più delicata del mondo.</p>
<p>"Beh io vado a questo punto, si sta facendo tardi e ho un'ora di strada da fare per arrivare a casa"</p>
<p>Levi lo guardò dubbioso sul da farsi, guardò l'ora e poi di nuovo quell'ammasso di muscoli con in mano tesa verso il giaccone, i piedi si mossero da soli e con loro anche una mano che ora stringeva la manica del maglione.</p>
<p>"Resta" aveva sussurrato tra i denti.</p>
<p>"Lo sai che non riuscirò a trattenermi vero?" Più chiaro e conciso di così non si poteva neppure immaginare.</p>
<p>"Lo so, é per quello che te lo dico, lo voglio anche io quanto te" Levi guardò in basso mentre esprimeva quel pensiero, o meglio, quella che poteva definirsi come una prima ammissione di resa.</p>
<p>Un battito di ciglia, un millesimo di secondo era passato prima che il più grande gli si avventasse addosso con più foga di prima, riprendendo a baciarlo senza più preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.</p>
<p>Levi gli aveva levato il maglione e la cravatta in un colpo solo, la camicia era stata aperta senza la curanza di slacciare i bottoni, alcuni dei quali finirono sparsi per tutto il pavimento.</p>
<p>Lo stesso aveva fatto il biondo, non vi erano stati intoppi, ne cerniere che si inceppavano o bottoni che intralciassero il percorso altrui.</p>
<p>Sembrava che le mani grosse e salde che ora gli stringevano le natiche con forza, fossero fatte apposta per lui. Plasmate a sua misura.</p>
<p>Lo aveva spogliato nudo nel giro di qualche secondo e il moro ansante, senza più la preoccupazione di apparire un debole, si era fatto manipolare come una bambola sotto l'effetto di una droga. Solo che la droga in questione erano i baci, le lappate curiose sul collo, i graffi sulla schiena, i modi di fare cavallereschi sempre attenti a non fargli troppo male.</p>
<p>"Sei proprio bello" poi aveva aggiunto guardando negli occhi mentre con la lingua andava a stuzzicare il lobo dell'orecchio.</p>
<p>E Levi si era sciolto come neve al sole, gli aveva slacciato la cintura dei pantaloni seguita subito dopo dagli stessi, cominciando a lappare e succhiare quel ben di Dio che si stava ingrossando sempre più all'interno dei suoi boxer.</p>
<p>"Sei bello anche tu" la seconda ammissione arrivò quando in un colpo solo gli abbassò i boxer lasciando anch'esso nudo, spogliato da ogni indumento.</p>
<p>Era bello si, sotto quegli abiti formali che non facevano risaltare la sua figura, ma ora, nudo davanti al suo cospetto lo era ancor di più, alto, massiccio, imponente rispetto al suo corpo minuto e delicato.</p>
<p>"Ti voglio" La terza ammissione, quella fatale.</p>
<p>Aveva preso a succhiare il suo membro subito dopo quell'ammissione, non aveva aspettato che l'altro gli desse il permesso, troppa vergogna ora gli stava annebbiando la mente.</p>
<p>"Oh cazzo.." arrivò troppo tardi l'avviso di spostarsi, gli venne su parte del viso e della bocca.</p>
<p>"Ti chiedo scusa, non volevo, solitamente riesco a controllarmi ma stavolta.." soffiò il biondo, in piedi in fronte a lui, ancora in preda all'orgasmo appena avuto.</p>
<p>"Non sapevo dicessi parolacce mentre fai sesso" disse il più piccolo mentre cercava dei fazzoletti per poter ripulire quel disastro.</p>
<p>"Ora é il tuo turno, girati" Levi si appoggiò alla poltrona proprio in fianco a lui, la schiena rivolta verso l'alto, il sedere oscenamente proteso all'infuori.</p>
<p>Sentì il rumore osceno di saliva e poi un dito inserirsi dentro di sé senza troppe cerimonie.</p>
<p>"Se mi fai sporcare la poltrona, ti ammazzo!"</p>
<p>"Vedo che siamo chiacchieroni mentre scopiamo" sussurrò mellifluo il biondo all'orecchio dell'altro, lappandoglielo subito dopo.</p>
<p>"Stai zitto tu..ahhhhh" un secondo e un terzo dito erano stati inseriti e per Levi, non solo fu godimento puro, ma si sentì la testa leggera come mai prima di allora.</p>
<p>"Ti devo preparare bene, altrimenti ti farò male" gli sussurrò nuovamente all'orecchio facendolo rabbrividire.</p>
<p>"Muoviti! Muoviti a mettermelo dentro o giuro che-"</p>
<p>"Giuri che cosa mhh? - sfilò le dita e si posizionò sulla sua apertura - Mi perdonerai se non ho con me un preservativo" e dopo quella frase con un colpo secco, lo penetrò.</p>
<p>Levi urlò prima dal dolore e subito dopo dal piacere.<br/>Provò così tanto piacere in vita sua che ad un certo punto credette che si stesse per rompere in due da quanta foga ci stesse mettendo l'altro. Era grosso, troppo. Lo stava letteralmente distruggendo, il godimento di entrambi però aveva raggiunto apici incolmabili, Erwin grugniva, ansimava, imprecava, Levi invece sembrava in paradiso, gli occhi riversi, una scia di saliva gli percorreva il lato del labbro, le mani a stringere il bordo alto della poltrona come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza.</p>
<p>Venirono insieme. Venirono gridando i rispettivi nomi. E in quel momento la poltrona sporca dei loro semi era il problema minore per il più piccolo che crollò nel sonno più profondo.</p>
<p>Il mattino seguente quando si svegliò non lo trovò accanto a sé, il lato del letto in cui aveva dormito il biondo era freddo, al suo posto, un biglietto. Si erano addormentati come sassi e neppure si ricorda come ci fosse arrivato nella camera da letto pulito, profumato e persino rivestito.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Sono certo ti sia piaciuto molto ieri sera, ti ho portato a letto dopo averti pulito e esserti addormentato. Ti lascio il mio numero nel caso tu voglia contattarmi (cosa che spero farai). Ti aspetto a scuola. Erwin-</em>
</p>
<p>Sorrise mentre teneva il biglietto tra le dita, lo aveva sentito alzarsi e donargli il bacio sulla guancia più dolce che si potesse immaginare, ma non aveva voluto fargli capire che era sveglio, non era ancora pronto a fargli capire quanto quella serata, fosse stata piacevole.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Qualche ora dopo:</span>
</p>
<p>Dallo stipite della porta lo osserva mentre correggeva i suoi ennesimi compiti andati male, "non capisco davvero, non capisco" sussurrava con le mani tra i capelli ormai scompigliati.</p>
<p>"Una tazza di the potrebbe aiutarti a schiarirti le idee" era il suo modo di dirgli che lo avrebbe accettato, che anche quella sera, avrebbe accettato la sua intrusione nella sua bolla di solitudine.<br/>Era il suo modo di dirgli che anche per lui, apatico e scontroso, la serata appena trascorsa era stata in qualche modo importante e questo, come confessione, ad Erwin Smith, bastava e avanzava.</p>
<p>"Si, sono d'accordo" rispose semplicemente, alzandosi apprestandosi ad andarsene.</p>
<p>"Ora esci che devo pulire" il solito tono scontroso.</p>
<p>"Ti aspetto in auto, capitano" gli aveva sussurrato ad un centimetro dall'orecchio, facendogli subito dopo l'occhiolino e dileguandosi tra i corridoi.</p>
<p>Levi arrossì vistosamente, il cuore che martellava incessante nel petto, quei sentimenti lo spaventavano, lo facevano sentire un debole.<br/>Si ripromise che per ora, che per quanto volesse urlare al mondo quanto gli piacesse l'uomo che era appena uscito da quella stanza, non avrebbe permesso loro di prendere il sopravvento sulla sua vita. Non era ancora pronto. Con il tempo e qualche tazza di the, chissà.</p>
<p>Evidentemente, non si era ancora ricordato delle ammissioni della serata precedente, quando lo fece, si maledì mentalmente dandosi ripetutamente dell'idiota.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>